124_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
RPDS (tv series)
Episodes Season 1 # Welcome - Mike, Dickson, Rexie & Po-Po make new friends, but make new enemies. # Atlantic City - The gang ends up in a hell worse then Hell...Atlantic City. # Tomato - Mike unwillingly falls for a tomato & fears he's losing his mind. # Religion - Dickson & Fredward accidentally sponsor a friendly group of worshipers who want world domination. # Ice Age - A weather balloon causes a dangerous blizzard that could lead to another Ice Age. The guys have to destroy it before another Ice Age comes. # Turkish Airlines - an entire episode on the topic of Turkish Airlines. # Furocious Spook - It's Halloween & all the toys are on edge when a stuffed animal comes with a taste of blood & cotton. # Fur Word - Po-Po, Fredward & Duke accidentally say an ancient word that must never be used, now they pay the price. # Mail Robot 6900 - a robot with A.I & mail duty attacks the plushes. # The Fuzzed Up Journey - Money, vengeance & a whole lot of honey consumes the plushes as they go on a emotional adventure in this season finale. Season 2 # Utopia - After the events of the Fuzzed Up Journey, all the plushes end up doing things they'll probably regret later on; Mike resorts to smoking, Eleanor starts to vlog about her personal life, Dickson prints fake money & gets snatched, Fredward starts selling his body, Rexie is dying, Po-Po places himself in a water tank & Duke is nowhere to be seen. # A Fighting Episode - All the plushes all start to get aggressive and take their anger and frustrations out on each other, causing an all out brawl. # Loser's Berg - After being left with a CID (Certified Interior Decorator), Dickson ends up modifying the house with horrifying & depressing results. # Fredward's Game - running into a former rival causes Fredward to want to train all of the toys for football, but he's a dumbass cause toys are too small for that, but he's willing to try, so good for him. # Duke Forever Quest - Where the hell is Duke? Oh wait, there he is, in his own episode! He's struggling to get back home and has to avoid his worst enemy: himself. # Super Spot - Spot ends up becoming a superhero & it's all Mike's fault for leading the little bastard into danger. Oh yeah, Duke comes back. # Dear Fredward - Fredward's ex-girlfriend comes back into his life after exchanging letters in this loose parody of Dear John. # Cocoa Butter - The plushes seem enhanced by cocoa butter. # Thanksgiving - The toys prepare for thanksgiving, even though it's destined it'll all go to hell. # The Jungle - Mike ends up in the jungle and has to learn how to survive. # Furfellas - Dickson, Fredward & Gill Grunt have to resort to gambling to pay off some loan sharks. # Fuzzy Awards - The plushes are fighting over who could win the Fuzzy Award # A Bed Full of Fuzzable Idiots - All the plushes question existence before going to bed. # I.Q.- Henry has to prove he's smart enough to save the guys from certain doom. # Disaster-Palooza - An earthquake causes Dickson to overthrow Mike & turn the group (& eventually all toys in North America) into a dictatorship. Season 3 # Make Mistakes - Mike ends up selling off a phone that reveals that toys are alive & has to get it back. # Whitey - White returns and is hellbent on killing Mike, any means necessary. # Suspect - A precious ruby was stolen & everyone is a suspect. # Tiny V. Dickson - a stupid bet causes a skinny tall duck plush & a fat dinosaur plush fuck to fight to the death. # Ranks - Fredward has to avoid everyone in order to succeed to a certain position. # Christmas - The holidays suck for the plushes, but now they have to cope over the sudden loss over a friend. # Rebound - Raquel Welch has occupied Po-Po's mind, Eleanor quits her vlogging career over concerns about her mentality, Rexie has a tapeworm inside him, Mike reads The Torah, Fredward is chased by a Rottweiler, Rimick needs to get married, Duke tries to kill himself & Dickson tries to understand why everyone is doing these things while trying to find who took his cookies. # Universal House - Dickson orders a universal remote that controls the entire house, convincing the owner to call an exorcist. # Butterfly - Po-Po & Eleanor are the only ones who realize that everything feels familiar. # The Cuddly 7 - Mike, Dickson, Fredward, Eleanor, Rexie, Po-Po & Gill Grunt have to defend a redneck town of plushes from hardcore plush wizards. # Skye's Adventure - Skye decides to go rouge just this once. # Pootin - a stuffed toy of Putin comes by the plushes and demands service, pissing off Mike. # Colt 45 - the same cult comes back, this time worshiping the malt liquor Colt 45. # Life Of Pablo - Pablo meets his real parents, who are not what they seem. # Brazil - Mike ends up doing a second leadership position which forces him to either choose that or the RPDS. # Newark - Mike claims that he, Dickson & Po-Po were involved in the Newark riots of 1967. # Misadventures of Baul Punyan - a Paul Bunyan statue comes to life & Fredward, Dickson & Cheetah are the only ones who know about it. # Cruisin - The plushes end up on a cruise, only to realize it's a ship going to a deserted island to dump any objects off to shore. # Alcatraz - Some of the plushes somehow end up on Alcatraz Island. Even though no longer a prison, some toys there run it like it's still a prison. # Take Down China - Parker Jr., in his communism fever state, decides to go to China to overthrow their entire government, but the others are concerned that this will have dire consequences. Season 4 # Hotel Resurrection - The toys take a break & go on a road trip. They stop at a hotel and nothing eventful happens, except that there's a squid roaming around inside the hotel. # Fred The Killer - Fredward has to pretend to be a homicidal maniac in order to win the lottery. # Hush - All the plushes have lost their voices in a hazing incident. # Route 66 - The plushes have to drive on Route 66 or die trying to get to California. # Fahrenheit 124 - The plushes land at a town where toys are banned & have to hide or die. # Iowa - Duke, Po-Po & Rimick are left in Iowa & try to make the best out of it. # George - A chef comes and terrorizes the gang, not before making alfredo & memes. # Road To Nowhere - George's demise causes Mike to abandon the group and travel on a so called Road To Nowhere. # Iowa Part 2. - Rimick becomes a celebrity, Po-Po tries to find the way to California & Duke struggles to come to terms with the fact that he's a toy. # The Rational - Eleanor & Fredward get romantic in Ventura. Meanwhile, Mike is standing before his own grave. # Training Video - A different type of episode showing a training video courtesy of The Toy Confederacy. # Farce - The road trip is already going to hell, but to make matters somehow worst, The Group of Friendly Worshipers is in town and shit is about to hit the fan. # When Danger Plays - Mike returns from the self journey at the worst possible time. # Sweet Emotion - Rexie makes a loyal sacrifice. Meanwhile, the gang is at crossroads at this point. # All Done - Mike turns himself in to The Toy Confederacy, causing the others to go after him. # Hold On, I'm Coming - The toys begin their journey to save Mike, while running away from The Group of Friendly Worshipers. # The Destruction - Mike is alone in his thoughts and is bitter about being rescued, while the others are trying to figure out why there are no jellybeans. # A Voyage - White tags along on the journey, annoying the others. # Business Time - Mike learns things about The Confederacy that will shake the world. # Kick It - The guys try to save Mike from The Confederacy while Mike is concerned about trying to stop them from causing too much damage, while also out running the GOFW in this season finale. Season 5 # Eleanor's World - Eleanor goes on a mission that involves bagels. # Nibiru - Dickson, Fredward & Po-Po decide to go to a planet outside the solar system. # George Returns - George is revived and is making ravioli & memes with vengeful taste. # With The Marvelous Inspiration of Stevland Morris - Mike & Eleanor have to deliver an important package to the music of Stevland Morris. # Clifford The Red Nosed Doggo - Dickson brings in an emotionally disturbed plush dog. # Haiti - A caribbean adventure in a not so shit hole of a country. # Maximum Overdrive - Rexie accidentally causes cars to come to life, causing the prophecy of Maximum Overdrive to come true. # scaryneil9 - The Halloween episode where there's a creepy blue mask who torments the gang & enjoys Linkin Park & sushi. # The Plant - Cheetah gets pricked by a prickly plant and fears he's dying, much to the delight of Po-Po. # O Henry, Where art thou? - Henry starts having crazy fever dreams that are about to become reality. # Plush Saw - Dickson, Mike, Eleanor, Fredward, Pablo, Spot, Moe, Po-Po & Duke are all trapped in a sick game involving Counter Strike. # Furious - The plushes start a band and the fame slowly gets in their heads. # Courtesy of Van Helen - Dickson's occupied by jumping in order to find a certain item. # Youtube Kidz - The plushes are kidnapped by a group of child molesters posing as creators on Youtube Kids. # Tasmanian Jones - The true story of Tasmanian Jones, a dinosaur toy who hates Texas. # Plush High - Duke, Po-Po & Fredward have to go to school so they won't shot at gunpoint. # 1776 - Dickson is the president of toys in 1776 & nearly kills half of the colony cause of it. # Party Hard - Fredward & Tom decide to throw a rave party without Mike knowing. # The Panther King - Cheetah is kidnapped by a native toy kingdom & the others have to save his ass by going to Detroit. # Plushes On a Plane - The plushes have to stop George from terrorizing people on a plane to Fiji in this season finale. Season 6 # Changes - The plushes realize changes are happening, but can't exactly figure it out. # Nothing's Gonna Stop Us - Eleanor leads the gang to an underground cave. # Dust In The Wind - Fredward ends up in a paper bag and is caught in the wind. # Kung Fu Plush - Mike has to defend himself from White during an important moment in history. # Skye's Evil - Duke accidentally turns Skye into the plush equivalent of Ted Bundy & Jeffrey Dahmer. # G - The letter G freaks out Duke in ways he can never imagine. # St. Elmo's Fire - Elmo from Sesame Street enlists Dickson's help with refurbishing his house, only for Mike to realize the real reason why Elmo asked for help in the first place. # THAT Bodyguard? - Eleanor's life is threatened by a former friend & Fredward has to protect her, despite his incompetence. # Return to Iowa - Mike & Dickson tag along on Rimick, Po-Po & Duke's return to Iowa. # Sleepless in Israel - Rimick goes to Israel and falls in love. # Baltimore Madness - The plushes go on a rather traumatizing trip to Baltimore. # Fajitas - The quest for fajitas starts now. # Once - The plushes realize there's a conspiracy happening right under their noses. # Twice - It's now too late as the plushes realize their home could be in danger. # Thrice - The plushes are faced with an outcome to stop what's going on in the 100th episode. Season 7 # Oops Goes The Dynamite - With their home gone, the plushes end up crashing at Richard Rabbit's house. # Wishful Wasting - Mike makes a mistake when it comes to wishes. # This Is Georgia - Ping now leads the GOFW, which shock everyone (except Dickson & Po-Po) # Macaroni - George changes his ways to save the ones he loves. # Plushes On a Train - The plushes are now on a train, doing a top secret mission. # The Wall - The plushes are trying to figure out who blew up their house. # Sex, Lies & Plushes - Lies start to form & the plushes go against each other. # Leotards - Robotic leotards are roaming the city. # A Toy's Inferno - The toys realize who's been causing all of the damage. # Toys V. Leotards - The ultimate battle between stuffed animals & leotards. Season 8 # F For Respect - After losing one of their own, the plushes struggle to continue with life. # Infinity - Dickson writes his own story on the concept of infinate life. # City of Gold - The toys are now looking for a so called city of gold. # Demise - Rexie's death is still hard on everyone, especially Mike. # Jurassic Plush - The toys go on a journey to an abandoned city where modified toys roam the land. # Nothing for Sure - Death is lurking in this halloween episode. # Downward Spiral - The plushes realize that Ty isn't done playing games. # Go My Way - Mike, Dickson, Eleanor, Po-Po & Duke go to find Ty & stop him before he causes too much damage. # Always Complaning - The plushes decide to outsmart Ty in order to beat him. # All Stuffed - The plushes are faced with their greates challenge yet, in this season finale. Season 9 (final season) # The End of The Beginning - Almost all of the toys are gone, Mike, Cheetah, Gill Grunt, Moe, George, Luv, Skye, Tiny, Po-Po & Duke have to save them. # Frenemies - Ping (unwillingly) joins the plushes to fight against Ty's resistance group, along with GOFW & The Toy Confederacy. # Average One - Mike begins to realize that his days are numbered. # Loving - The guys end up stopping at the local diner & all of them become friends. Meanwhile, Mike & Moe profess their feelings for another. # Andgame - Ty launches an on scale attack on Webkinz. # The Webkinz - Skye & Tiny are up to some good. # Won't Back Down - The guys end up in Michigan, having to come across the crazy Plush Kingdom. # Time for War - A war is coming & everyone is prepared. # Reconsider - Mike is given a while to think of what's to come. # The Beginning of The End - The remaining plushes fight with their enemies against their biggest threat in this series finale & the 120th episode (shit really?).